One Heart: The Cursed
by The Stray Cat
Summary: In the world between worlds, they struggle to survive. In the darkness, they gaze upon the light. They cannot die, but they are not allowed to live. Their lives are stuck in a never-ending cycle of blood and hatred. They are the non-existant. The Cursed.
1. Sound Life

This is a fiction I am currently working on about my Kingdom Hearts character, Rei Tamashii, on the rpg board, Kingdom Hearts: Another Story. The whole rpg takes place about 150 years after the first Kingdom Hearts, so Sora, Riku, Kairi, and everyone else are gone. This is a story about the descendant of Cloud Strife, a one-winged angel just trying to find her place.

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own Rei Tamashii, the Curseds, and everything on Benith.

Enjoy, minna.

**Prolong: Sound Life**

_I came into the world the usual way, a small helpless baby. Most knew I was of a powerful heritage, being both of my parents were part of the royal guard,, but very few thought I would be anything extraordinary. However, I was far from normal. This is my story._

A small cry rang through the silent halls, but that was soon followed by a few cries of happiness. In a small room in Hollow Bastion, three people stood around a bed that held a mother and her newborn baby. The doctor, a skilled magician and healer, smiled as Heaven Strife observed her little sister.

"What are you going to call her?" Heaven asked, tilting her head slightly as she poked at the small baby in the mass of blankets.

"I think we'll call her…Kalani," Raena, their mother, announced softly, smiling down at her newborn. The baby bubbled for a few seconds as her older sister poked at her before grabbing her finger in a tight grip. "I think she likes you already." Heaven smiled proudly, happy that she had already accomplished something before her father put his hands on Heaven's shoulders and started leading her out.

"I think we need to give your mother a rest…" he laughed as Heaven's finger slid out of Lani's and the baby started bubbling some more. "Come on."

"Night mom…night sis," Heaven laughed and then followed her father out of the room.

"I believe that we can expect some very special things from your young daughter there…" the doctor stated, having observed something as Kalani was born. Although it was only a crimson silhouette to his trained magic eyes, he could see a single wing from her left shoulder. This symbolized one thing; she was a one-winged angel. "She is destined to save worlds."

* * *

"Whoa!!" Lani shouted, nearly crashing into a statue of the main hall of Hollow Bastion. Several of the butlers around the palace were chasing her, trying to stop the chaos she was creating and how she might upset the royalty. "Hey!! Don't touch me you psychos!" she yelped, skating to the left and dodging a maid. Jumping up, she leapt upon the banister and slid down sideways in a technique she had perfected a while ago. Let's just say that this wasn't the first time she'd tortured everyone.

Pushing her way out the doors, she came to the balcony and was about to skate past the statues when somebody suddenly grabbed her shirt and yanked her back and out of sight from the other people as they rushed out also. Lani turned to see who had saved her skin and smiled sheepishly when she saw Heaven glaring harshly at her. "How many times have I told you not to skate in there?!" she reprimanded in a cold whisper.

"A…lot?" the white-haired girl winced under Heaven's glower. "But…it's so much fun!! All those people are so full of themselves that they need to get a good exercise!" Kalani countered, matching Heaven's glare with her own. Heaven sighed in exasperation and grabbed her sister's hand, heading to the lifts and to a field not far away. "H-hey! Where are we going?"

"I'm going to teach you something else 'fun'," the older sister announced and continued to drag Kalani away.

"Aww…sis! Please! Lemme go!!"

* * *

Lani sat perched on a rock, her chin resting on one of her hands and a pout on her lips. "What are we doing here?" Lani drawled, looking over the grassy fields where several chocobo of all colors roamed. Heaven stood not too far away, gazing around. They had been here many times; she had learned how to catch and ride chocobos at the age of three and had almost perfected the art by age four.

"I saw a black chocobo earlier today," Heaven smiled, turning around to face her younger sister. "Won't it be a prize to bring it home?"

"You're insane…" Lani muttered sullenly, closing her amethyst eyes and resting her chin on a knee pulled up to her chest. "You and I both know that catching a black chocobo is nearly impossible."

"Who said we're gonna catch this one?" Heaven chided, walking over to her and giving her leg a small tug. Kalani's head fell as its support was jerked from underneath it. There was a small yell as Lani's head bonked her other leg, followed by an irritated 'what was that for?' "You don't catch a black chocobo. You befriend it."

"Oh yea?" Lani retorted, standing up along with her sister. "We're just going to walk up to it and say 'hey, want to be my friend?'"

"Sure, why not?" Heaven shrugged, gaining an incredulous stare from her younger sister. "I'll try and then you try, okay? One thing…don't forget that you can't show fear, okay?" Kalani nodded and watched as Heaven walked away, towards a black chocobo in the middle of the flock. He immediately noticed her and his feathers puffed up.

"Be careful!" Kalani shouted after her sister and Heaven only waved vaguely to show that she heard. Lani gazed at her sister as Heaven walked up, displaying little to no emotion at all. It all seemed surreal…how Heaven walked and stood in front of the black chocobo. Both stared at each other for a few seconds and the black chocobo leaned slowly towards Heaven. Lani was almost sure that her sister had succeeded when, without warning, the black chocobo struck out at Heaven.

Kalani let out a short-lived yell as the black chocobo's beak descended upon Heaven. The older sister yelped and jumped back just in time to avoid the fatal attack. A chocobo, especially a big black chocobo, was nothing to fool around with in terms of strength. "Nee-san! Are you okay?!" Kalani shouted as Heaven retreated.

"Hai!" Heaven smirked, giving Lani a thumbs up. The younger sister didn't know if she should slap her for messing around, but decided against it. "Now, it's your turn!" Lani gaped at her, wondering if she was serious. If Heaven couldn't handle the black chocobo, how was she able to? Ignoring her little sister's stare, Heaven gave Kalani a soft push and sent her towards the black chocobo. "Don't blink."

Lani shakily walked towards the black chocobo, ashamed of her less grace then her sister. Slowly, she neared the ever-watchful black chocobo until she was only a couple meters away from it. Lifting her gaze up to its eyes, she forced all emotion from her face as her crystalline eyes stared back at the deep black of the chocobo's eyes. "Hi," she stated bluntly, lifting up her hand. The black chocobo's stare faltered and it blinked, obviously confused about the sudden statement. "Do you wanna be my friend?"

The black chocobo lowered its head to gaze at the smaller being closer, not quite sure what to make of the odd girl. It couldn't read her emotions, since everything seemed blocked out, but it didn't sense anything hostile from her either. Slowly, Lani reached up and rubbed the side of the big chocobo's beak, her small hand not covering much area. Despite this, the black chocobo still chirped slightly and settled on the ground beside the girl. Lani finally lifted her curtain and smiled, moving to rub the chocobo's neck.

Heaven watched from a distance, smiling. She herself could have succeeded in the attempt to befriend the chocobo, but it wasn't her who needed a friend at the moment. Kalani laughed happily as she climbed on the chocobo's back and rubbed its neck, getting a contented chirp from it.

Kalani didn't have many friends, if any. She was usually by herself, reading, watching, or just thinking. She was very different from everyone else, especially how she could think and act twice her own age. The young one-winged angel was the brightest of her age ground, already doing things that were done by kids nine years older than her. This made the other kids tease and isolate her from the group, so Lani decided that she didn't need them and became a loner.

Heaven often protected Lani from bullies and what the other kids said. She felt it was her duty, despite how it made her look, to protect her little sister, even if they were very different.

_flashback _

"Mom, why is imouto so different?" Heaven asked, looking up at her mother as she prepared supper. Kalani sat in the other room, lying on a big fluffy blanket and reading. "All the other kids tease her because she's so smart and because she's really strong and fast. Why?"

"Heaven…let me tell you something," Raena sighed, wiping her hands on a cloth and turning to her oldest daughter. "Your little sister isn't…human, like you and your father. She's special. She inherited something from her grandpa and I that makes her very special."

"Is that why she's so smart and strong?" Heaven asked, gaining a nod from Raena. "Well, if she's so special, we've got to protect her right? I'm going to protect my imouto from all those big meanies!"

Raena smiled and ran her hand through Heaven's blond hair. "You do just that…I'm sure all Kalani needs is a friend and big sister." Heaven smiled broadly, happy that she found a purpose. "Now, go tell your little sister that supper's ready. It's your two's favorite tonight; sweet buns and chocobo wings."

"They're not really chocobo wings, mom," Heaven chided, starting towards the door. "They're too small! They have to be chicken wings!" Raena laughed and gave her daughter a small push out the door.

end of flashback

_I want to protect her…_Heaven thought silently, watching her younger sister. _But I don't know if I can forever._

* * *

Kalani walked through a strange city she had never seen before, gazing around. It was dark out and her breath froze in the cold night air. Rain poured in heavy sheets, almost completely obscuring anyone's view. The sound of the large drops created a loud roar against the rooftops and streets of the weird city. Large neon lights lit up doorways and shops, but strangely, she didn't see anyone.

The young one-winged angel was about to call out when a strange ringing sound filled her ears. Kalani looked around to see where it was coming from, but the omnipresent tone seemed to come from everywhere at once. It sounded like a child crying, and only moments later, it was joined by more and more voices. Babies, young ones, and older children's voices all meshed together in a wail of cries. It was unrelenting a Lani looked around for the source frantically, her eyes wide with terror.

Kalani backed up and covered her ears and screamed out herself, in an attempt to block out the terrible noise. Her own scream was drowned out by the voices of the many other children, all talking and crying but unseen. Kalani opened her eyes wide and in a burst of speed, ran forward. Her destination was unknown...she just needed to get away from the voices. The haunting voices…

She ran and ran, not coming upon one soul in the merciless rain. Puddles splashed as she stumbled through them and undetectable tears rolled down her cheeks. Not matter where she ran, the voices were just as strong as before and it only drove her further into desperation. Without warning, her foot caught in a jut and she fell forward, tumbling to the ground. The water splashed as she landed in a puddle, lying on her stomach. She didn't move as the voices probed at her, begging her, taunting her…

"STOP IT!" Kalani screamed, clenching her eyes shut. She grit her teeth and fists, but didn't move otherwise. "Just leave me alone!"

"They're crying for you child…" a voice said above all of them, clear and sinuous. "Crying for what you are…what you will become. You have to save them from their tears…"

"Just leave me alone!" Kalani repeated, getting to her hands and knees and opening her eyes. Almost instantly, her heart stopped beating and her breath caught short. The rain and puddles were slowly becoming a deep blood red, and a strange stench filled the air. The crying seemed like a dull roar against the sound of her heart beating.

"They're crying for you…You have to save them…save them…save them…" The voice sounded like a broken record as it repeated the last two words over and over. Kalani shut her eyes to keep out the horrible sight of all the blood, but it almost seemed like the image had been burned on the back of her eyelids. The crimson slowly ate away at her vision and the voice at her mind.

"Shut up!" she screamed desperately, almost pleadingly. However, everything was relentless and the voice didn't stop despite the small girl's pleas. The crimson blood, the voices, the repeating words…Lani's eyes shot open, to reveal pupilless crimson orbs in place of her normal crystalline amethyst irises. An unearthly scream tore itself from her throat as the whole city became red, threatening to swallow her whole…

* * *

"KALANI!" The young one-winged angel eyes snapped open, wide and frightened. Ragged gasps caused her chest to rise and decline rapidly as she looked at her surroundings carefully. The room was familiar to her…and so was the concerned face looking at her. "Kalani? Are you okay?"

"Mom?" Lani gasped, her eyes closing slightly as she slowly gained control of her actions. The blankets were tangled around her legs as if she had been running and sweat dripped from her forehead. In a split second, Lani had sit up and was hugging her mother tightly, tears cascading down her face. "Mom! It was terrible! All these people were crying and there was blood everywhere!"

"Shhh…shhhh…" Raena smiled as she patted her daughter's back comfortingly. "It's okay now…it was just a nightmare. Just a dream."

"It didn't feel like a dream…" Lani stated stubbornly, looking up at her mother with tearful amethyst eyes. "They were all saying it hurt…and that no one cared…something about being cursed…" Raena stiffened momentarily and Lani was afraid she had said something wrong when her mother smiled again.

"Like I said…just a silly dream," Raen smiled, patting her daughter's head. "It's all gone now, nothing to worry about." Lani nodded obediently, though she was still doubtful. "Oi, I heard that you and Heaven went to the chocobo fields today while your father and I were away. Was it fun?"

"Hai!" Kalani smiled, momentarily forgetting the dream. "I befriended a black chocobo! He is really nice when you get to know him!"

"Oh?" Raena laughed, hugging her daughter. "That's great. You can tell me more about it the day after tomorrow, okay?"

"You're leaving again…?" Lani murmured, her smile fading.

"I'm sorry, Kalani," Raena sighed, hugging her daughter tightly again. "But work calls, so I have to go and visit a world that's currently having trouble with some ambassadors. I should be back the day after tomorrow, okay?" Kalani nodded silently and Raen kissed her on the forehead. "Now, time for sleep."

Kalani watched as her mother got up and walked towards the door. "Don't let the nasty bed bugs bite!" Lani smiled, waving goodnight. "They leave red bumps." Raena laughed at Lani's blunt statement and waved back before disappearing beyond the doorway.

* * *

"Get back here you little brat!" a guard shouted as he chased Kalani through the castle hallways. The one-winged angel herself was in her rollerblades, skating through the long, dark hallways of Hollow Bastion yet again. She wasn't even trying anymore…this guard was so much slower than the maids and mages.

_Hmmm…I wonder, if this keeps up, will the royal family come after me? Maybe if I plant some of those chobi bombs that I made the other day, they'll come out to play. But then mom and dad might ground me…or nee-san will make me sit in the awful, boring corner again. That wasn't any fun at all…_

Kalani blinked and looked back, realizing that the guard had fallen flat on his face several paces back. "Are you alright mister?" Lani asked, calling out to him. There was a muffled 'I'll get you yet' and a pointed index finger, before the hand fell to the ground with a clank and the man silenced. Kalani blinked once and then twice before shrugging and turning around. He wasn't that much fun anyway.

She was about to start forward again before something out of place caught her eye. Turning, the girl noticed a statue that seemed very out of place…almost like it had been put there after all of the others. It was made out of a different material then all the others, though the material looked the same. And although it hardly looked it, Lani could tell that the statue was less faded than the others.

Curious, Lani reached forward to touch it. As soon as the tips of her small fingers brushed against the strange stone, it trembled, forcing her to jump back in surprise. Slowly, the statue slid to the side, the sound of stone scraping against stone rising through the air. Lani looked around to see if anyone had heard or seen before glancing down the dark hallway that snaked away from the opening. Cautiously, the girl inched forward and descended the stairs.

Only seconds after she had started down the stairs, she could hear the statue close behind her and cut off the only source of light she had. Letting out a startled yelp, Kalani turned a little too quickly and her foot caught on a small groove, tripping her. With a short-lived scream, the one-winged angel tumbled to the bottom of the steps and landing harshly on her back. "Itai…" Lani groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

In front of her was a room littered with gadgets of all shapes and sizes, crammed into the corners and shadows. Machines of all kinds laid cluttered and a big platform stod before her. But what caught the one-winged angel's attention was a huge pulsating heart in the middle of the room. It looked like a doorway of some kind to her, but the door was replaced by a mix of several colors. Although it was very pretty, Lani felt nothing but bad things from this doorway.

"Sora!" a voice suddenly shouted, causing the tensed girl to jump and look around. She couldn't see anyone in the room, but it seemed as if she could feel it. "What's…"

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" Another voice replied. Something seemed to faze in and our of view, like a broken holovid. Three people…each in their young teens. One had silvery-white hair just like her, another had brown hair and blue eyes, and the third, the only female, had long brown hair while her eyes were closed.

"Kairi…Kairi's inside me?" Lani stumbled back as two more ghostly beings ran into her view. Lani reached out to help them, but her hand ran through them and they fazed out of view.

"W-what is going on?" she stammered, looking around. That scene…this place. It was from over a hundred years ago. When the castle had been taken over by the evil heartless…it was written in history books held in the castle's library. Almost everyone in Hollow Bastion knew about it.

"You have to save them…" Lani stiffened, her whole body going cold. The voice that had haunted her dreams for many nights still ringed clear in ears. The words that sent chills up her spine left her frozen in place though her mind screamed for her to run. "Save them from their tears." A figure in a black cloak appeared from the multi-colored doorway, a black hood hiding the figure's face.

"Wh-who are you?" Lani stammered and backed up quickly, trying to distance herself from the figure. "What do you want from me?!" Before she could get very far, the cloaked person blurred and appeared beside Lani, giving her a sharp shove forward. Lani yelped and fell towards the doorway, turning quickly to face the shadow again. However, as she turned, the shadow drew a sword and swiped at her, cutting through her fabric and giving her a piercing gash in her chest.

All motion seemed to slow as Kalani fell back, her crystalline eyes wide with pain and surprise. Her pure white silvery hair drifted above her as she fell back, hand outstretched as if trying to grasp something not quite within reach. Before she could hit the ground, a dark light enveloped her and her mind greeted the black state of unconsciousness.

* * *

A small girl, no older than the age of five, laid up against a tree in a forest full of mist. Slowly, carefully, bright amethyst eyes opened and focused, looking around with a dazed glance. With a small groan, the girl sat up and looked at her hands and her bloodied clothes. After she seemed satisfied with studying herself, she slowly shifted her gaze to her surroundings, all trees and endless mist.

"Where am I?" she asked to no in particular. Then, another question formed in her still numb and agonized mind. "Who…am I?"


	2. Silent Lullaby

**Chapter One: Silent Lullaby**

A small girl, no older than the age of five, laid up against a tree in a forest full of mist. Slowly, carefully, bright amethyst eyes opened and focused, looking around with a dazed glance. With a small groan, the girl sat up and looked at her hands and her bloodied clothes. After she seemed satisfied with studying herself, she slowly shifted her gaze to her surroundings, all trees and endless mist.

"Where am I?" she asked to no in particular. Then, another question formed in her still numb and agonized mind. "Who…am I?"

Blood seeped down from a cut on her chest, staining clothes that were familiar yet unfamiliar to her. Every step she took hurt like a thousand needles being pierced into her body, but she needed to keep going. She needed to find out where she was…who she was…As she tried to remember anything, anything that might help her in her quest, a stabbing pain exploded into her skull and she stumbled.

With a short-lived yell, the small girl fell to the ground and lay there, trembling from the cold, although she was burning up. Her cheeks and forehead presented a slight pinkish hue and her breathing was labored, signaling that she a fever. However, she forced herself not to cry because of both the physical and mental anguish…crying wouldn't do anything for her right now.

Standing back up, despite the pain, the girl was about to continue her trudge through the mist covered forest before she heard a low growl. Stopping in mid-step, the girl froze and her heartbeat and breathing hitched. Turning her head slowly, her worst fears were confirmed. Directly behind her, not even ten meters away, stood a pack of ravenous beasts. They appeared wolfish, but huge and jarring spikes jutted out of their necks, elbows and hindquarters, and their lower jaws.

Turning around to face them, the girl suppressed her urge to scream, so that she wouldn't startle the beasts, and she held up her arms in a defensive stance. The least she could do was go down fighting, though she was pretty sure that she wouldn't even last a minute against even one of the wolf-like creatures. Crouching, one of the beasts prepared to pounce and the girl braced herself for the attack by placing her hands in front of her face and closing her eyes.

She expected to hear her own bones crunch and feel a searing pain before being devoured, but none of that came. Instead, a yelp from one of the beasts filled the air, followed by more of the same tone. Reopening her eyes, the small girl blinked in surprise when she saw five people standing in front of her, fighting the wolfish creatures. More fell as snarls and howls filled the air, hurting the girl's ears and forcing her to place her hands over them. The small battle was brief, since most of the wolves started to retreat after seeing their comrades fall.

"Hey, kid?" one of her rescuers asked, turning to her while the other shinobi dashed off to make sure that the wolves didn't come back. The girl looked up at the female who had spoken to her, wiping all emotion from her face. She didn't want to appear weak in front of these strangers. "Are you okay? You look pretty beaten up there…you shouldn't tangle with Desirek like that."

"……" The girl didn't make a sound, just watched the shinobi carefully and warily. Something inside of her said that this person was alright, but another was wary of anything that moved in this place. The older female blinked as she studied the girl and crossed her arms, not sure what to think. The smaller girl's odd stare seemed to unnerve her somehow.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here," the older female stated, thinking. "Who are you?" Yet again, no words or sound came from the smaller girl. "I'm Streak, leader of the Shadow Bandits. Nice to meet you." The smaller girl just looked at the hand that was held out to her before looking up at Streak.

"Hey, Streak!" a yell interrupted, breaking the tension that was forming from between the two. "Is the kid alright? Do you know who she is?"

"Nadda," Streak sighed, placing her hand behind her head and looking down at the small girl. "She won't say a word, Hayate. Maybe she's a mute…"

"Maybe she's one of those weird forest nymphs that can't talk," one of the other shinobis suggested as all five of them gathered around to study the weird enigma in front of them.

"And maybe chocobos can fly, Kyo" Hayate retorted, whapping his comrade on the head before leaning down to look at the smaller girl. Hayate was tall, muscular, and scary in the small girl's opinion. However, she refused to show that she was very afraid of these people. Kyo was smaller and built more for speed, and quite young. Probably early teens. The other two shinobi didn't make a sound, just looked down at the girl. "We're not gonna hurt you," Hayate stated as he stared into the girl's eyes.

"Well, we can't hang around here or else those Desirek will come back with more of their band," Streak stated, looking at the others. Hayate, realizing that the girl wasn't going to talk to him, straightened and nodded. "Fall out and return to Benith. Looks like today's mission will be postponed until tomorrow." The other four all nodded in agreement and disappeared in a cloud of dust, moving at a rate that the little girl couldn't even track.

"Well, I can't just leave you here…" Streak sighed in exasperation, looking down at the girl. "And I have to call you something…" The female leader seemed to think deeply on this matter before smiling brightly. "I know! How about Rei…Rei Tamashii. It fits you in an uncanny way, and it is a pretty name. Fits those pretty eyes of yours." For the first time, Rei nodded to acknowledge that she had heard the other female and Streak smiled.

"Good, now let's get you some medical attention! You look half starved!" Rei almost squeaked in surprise when Streak picked her up and dashed away, leaving the sight in a blur.

Rei sat quietly in a room that had been nominated as hers. She still hadn't said a word to the bandits, but they somehow managed to figure out that she didn't have any place to go. So, the bandits decided to 'adopt' her. It had been about two weeks since the Crimson Bandits had found her in the forest and she was getting used to their abnormal way of life. Actually, for all she knew, this was normal.

As bandits, they pillaged, plundered, stole, and so on, but somehow, they managed to keep a sense of honor. Streak's rule was that they never killed their quarry unless in self defense, especially if the victims had children children. Some bandits growled at the rule, but as Rei figured out, most of these shinobi bandits were actually quite nice and gentle…for bandits. She quickly became friends with the resident trainer, Jerok, a skilled but gentle man whom had been ordered to train her to become a shinobi bandit.

Also, every other day, she went to study with a philosopher named Wiseman, who taught her many sciences and such. Most of the people were amazed about how intelligent she was for someone her age, but no one more so than her herself. She didn't have a clue as to how she knew these things, but she concluded that she must've been very studious in her previous life.

"Oi, Angel Eyes!" Pulled from her thoughts, Rei turned to look at the only person who dubbed that name to her. "I brought you something to eat since I noticed that you tried to skip meals with everyone again." Streak crossed the room to set the food on the desk besides Rei and take a seat on the bed. "So, ready to talk yet? I know you're not a mute…you've still got your tongue and I've heard you humming that weird melody when doing your chores."

Rei's face flushed slightly and she looked away from Streak stubbornly, not willing to admit that she had indeed been humming when cleaning the rooms and buying groceries. She didn't even know where the melody came from. Probably another part of her past that she couldn't remember.

"What are you afraid of?" Streak murmured, almost inaudibly. Rei slowly looked at her, crystalline eyes shimmering softly in the dim light of the room. "What happened?"

_flashback___

_ "They're crying for you child…" a voice said above all of them, clear and sinuous. "Crying for what you are…what you will become. You have to save them from their tears…"___

_end of flashback_

Rei winced and covered her head with her hands, crying out. Streak rushed forward, surprised and concerned about the outburst. Whatever had happened to the child in the past, it couldn't have been good. "Please, let me help you," Streak murmured, cradling the trembling small girl in her arms. "Who are you?"

"I don't know…" Rei whimpered, shaking her head furiously. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, leaking through clenched eyes. No matter how hard Rei tried to stop them from flowing, they continued to come as her emotions came down in a torrent. Streak held her closely, rocking her back and forth. The smaller girl tried half-heartedly to push the shinobi away, but Streak held onto Rei tightly.

"It's okay," Streak comforted, running her hand through Rei's silky locks. "You don't have to know everything in order to be happy. You can stay here with us if you like." Rei nodded faintly as she closed her eyes and her crying faded into a soft sobbing until her breathing leveled out altogether. After a few minutes, Streak realized that the smaller girl was sleeping soundly.

Carefully lifting Rei up, Streak placed the small girl onto the bed that she had been sitting on and headed for the door. Upon reaching it, the shinobi leader looked back at the peaceful girl and smiled softly. "I'll return your favor, Reign. I promise."

"I win…again," Rei announced as she glanced at Jerok. They had raced through the trees for what seemed to be the tenth time that day and she had won everytime…it was almost getting repetitive. "Are you even trying anymore, Jerok-sensei?"

"You're quite the little smart-aleck, aren't you?" Jerok chuckled, ruffling Rei's silvery-white hair. "Not even a couple months and you're already surpassing your teacher and peers. I'm quite impressed, but don't let it go to your heard. I can still beat you at cards."

"That's only because I don't cheat," Rei countered, pushing Jerok's hand away from her head. She took pride in her hair, being that the color and overall quality of it was quite rare. Jerok chuckled as he looked down at his watch and then behind him. Rei did the same, knowing that she wouldn't see anything. Her peers, the others Jerok trained, would be far behind them, as usual.

"Heh, seems we'll be able to stay here and rest for a while before we can make camp," the big shinobi sighed and sat down. Rei was about to follow suit before her keen eyes caught something moving below them, on the ground. Peering down from her perch on a tree branch, she studied the black figure moving slowly. Jerok noticed her looking at something and followed her gaze, catching sight of the black beast also. "Oh, a chocobo! And it seems like a black one too. Don't see too many of them."

"I bet I could get it," Rei stated, grinning as she prepared to jump down. Her feet had just left the branch when she realized that she was hanging in midair. Someone had grabbed the back of her black tunic and was holding her just above the branch. "Hey! What are you doing, Jerok-sensei?!"

"You must be kidding," Jerok snorted, setting her back onto the branch. "You can't catch a black chocobo. It's impossible."

"Who said I was going to catch it?" Rei muttered, slapping his hand away and gazing down at the black beast eagerly. She did her best to ignore the weird stare she was getting from Jerok before jumping onto the branch below the one that they had previously been on. "I'm going to befriend it."

Before the teacher could stop her, Rei leapt from branch to branch, getting lower and lower to the ground. Finally, she landed on the ground and the black chocobo jumped slightly, its feathers ruffling. Rei stood motionless as the two stared at each other. I've felt like I've done this before…Rei thought as she put out her hand. Jerok watched cautiously, ready to snatch her away if the chocobo tried anything.

Rei didn't know how long she stood there, but the other students had already met up with Jerok and set up camp not too far away. Neither she nor the chocobo had moved an inch and her legs were beginning to ache. "Want to be my friend?" Rei asked, extending her hand a bit further. She made sure not to show her fear, staring into its wary black eyes. After no response for about ten more minutes, Rei sighed inwardly. This is going to take longer than I thought.

Jerok sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. Although the mist prevented the sunlight from coming directly to the forest floor, it was clear that it was dawn. The rest of his students were asleep still, all rolled in their survival blankets. The teacher glanced around, searching for his most troublesome pupil, but all he saw was her survival pack still rolled up and set where it had been last night. "Damnit…" he swore, scrambling to his feet and looking around frantically.

_She was still trying to catch that damned chocobo when I last saw her…if it laid a feather on her, I'll hunt it down and shoot it_. Leaping up into a tree, Jerok looked around the spot where the chocobo and Rei had been the day before, but all he saw was a mass of torn up plants that had been obviously trampled by the big beast's feet. Spotting no body, Jerok leapt to another branch to continue his search, but found nothing.

"Rei!" he shouted, becoming desperate now. It would be just peachy that he had lost Streak's favorite little partner and his best pupil to some stupid bird. Suddenly, a glint of white amongst the green foliage on the forest floor caught his eye and he stopped, looking down. Just below him, Rei was sleeping in a mass of black feathers. After a second look, Jerok realized that she and the black chocobo were both sleeping soundly together.

The black beast stirred and raised its head, looking around and then finally up at Jerok. Almost immediately, its feathers puffed up defensively, almost like a mother chocobo would when protecting its fledglings. "What's wrong, Kage?" Rei murmured, groggily opening her eyes and yawning. She noticed that the black chocobo was looking at something and looked up also, smiling as she saw Jerok. "Ohayou, Jerok-sensei!"

"What are you doing?!" Jerok hissed, careful not to startle the bird any further.

"This is Kage," Rei smiled, standing up and patting the bird on the head. "It's okay, Kage. This is my sensei, Jerok. He's really nice and won't hurt me, promise. And if he does, you can tear him apart if you want."

"Ha. Ha." Jerok muttered, watching as Kage finally calmed and its feathers smoothed down. "Get your butt up here so we can get going. I've spent enough time looking for you already."

"Okay, sensei!" Rei smiled, climbing on Kage's back. The small girl was hardly big enough to even sit on its back, but she somehow managed. "Let's go. I can't wait till Streak sees you. She'll flip!" Kage chirped in excitement and started trotting through the forest, leaving Jerok to just shake his head and sigh.

Rei walked through a stone hallway, her sandals clicking softly on the hard floor. She glanced around curiously, feeling that she had seen this place before. Royal decorations lined the walls and there were tons of doors and statues lining the walls. Occasionally she would come upon a fountain with lights highlighting the water to make different colors.

"Get back here you little brat!" Rei nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the sudden shout echoing through the hallway. Glancing around, she tried to find the source of the voice, but the hallway was too dark. The sound of something rolling against the stone reached her ears and she squinted, trying to locate the source again. Without warning, a transparent person appeared right in front of her, skating right through her.

Rei covered her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from screaming as she fell back on her behind. Her crystalline eyes were wide and she trembled very visibly. That person…looked just like her. Was it a ghost or a hologram? She was almost afraid to look behind her to see the answer, but when she finally did, the image was already gone. She was sitting all alone in the dark hallway again.

"Anyone…?" she asked, trying to look into the darkness again, though more tentatively than last time. The darkness seemed to be creeping closer, as if trying to suck her into an endless voice of inky black. Rei shivered and covered her eyes with her hands, as if that would stop the darkness from coming closer.

"You're a freak!" Rei looked up instinctively and saw the same girl, the one that looked like her, standing in front of several kids. "I bet you cheat on all those tests to get those grades and use items for the other stuff."

"Maybe she's not even human," another kid added, sending murmurs through the small crowd.

"I am too human!" the girl shouted back at them, clenching her fists. Tears started to well up in the isolated girl's eyes and Rei started to reach out to her. However, Rei's hand went directly through the girl and the image disappeared in a wisp of smoke. She sat frozen like that for a while, her hand still in the air until she finally pulled it back to her and looked at it. Crimson liquid dripped off of her hand, falling to the floor and splashing in a puddle.

"You aren't human! You're a monster!" Rei looked up and now saw that the same group of kids were looking at her. Her eyes widened as she looked from the boy, who was holding a bleeding nose, to her hand, which was covered in blood. "Monster. Monster. Monster." Rei covered her ears as the children began to chant.

"No…no I'm not!" Rei shouted, trying to drown out the sound of their voices. "I'm not a monster! I didn't do anything! At least…I don't think I did…" Tears started dripping down to the ground from her cheeks. _I…can't. I can't remember. What if I am a monster? No…I'm Rei Tamashii. I'm NOT a monster!_ "Just leave me alone!!" Rei shouted, getting up and screaming.


	3. Obsession of the Mind

**Chapter Two: Obsession**

"Rei!" Streak stood at the doorway, her eyes wide as she looked at the room. She had heard a blood curdling scream while working on mission plans before rushing to see what was wrong, half expecting to see an intruder. However, she didn't expect to see the room half destroyed and Rei huddled in the corner, her hands covering her face. "Rei? What's going on?"

"I…I'm not a m-monster…" Rei stammered, shivering quite visibly. Streak blinked and crossed the room, kneeling next to the girl. Rei flinched away from her, almost appearing to shrink in on herself. "No…please…"

"It's okay," Streak murmured softly, touching Rei's cheek gently and then pulling the small girl into an embrace. "You're not a monster…shh…"

"But they said…they said I was…" Rei whispered, burying her face into Streak's clothes and muffling her voice. "Those children…in the dream…I remember it."

"It was just a dream," Streak replied, slowly rocking both of them back and forth. The shinobi leader was glad that it hadn't been one of the school children here or else she would have to have a serious talk with them. Lately, Rei would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming from nightmares. But tonight was the worst night thus far. "That's all it was. A nightmare."

The child slowly began quieting down until there was only an occasional hiccup. Streak watched as Rei's breathing evened out and she slowly relaxed in her arms, having cried herself to sleep. Poor child…Streak thought silently, picking Rei up carefully and lying her on her bed. I'll have to find some way to get rid of those dreams.

Sighing to herself, Streak walked to the doorway and glanced back at Rei before opening the doorway and leaving.

"Where are we going now?" Rei asked energetically, looking around the city with curious amethyst eyes. Streak smiled at the younger girl's cheerfulness, glad she had already forgotten what happened the night before. Rei never seemed to tire of their weekly trips to the streets of Benith, since she was usually cooped up in the Crimson Bandit's base.

"Well, we have to make a couple of stops to get some supplies first," Streak replied, pulling out a list and handing it to Rei. "It seems that some of our veggies has disappeared recently, though no one can find the culprit."

Rei sweat dropped as she looked at the list, recognizing it for the food she had snatched to give to Kage. He was bigger than the other chocobos there, so he required more food, in her mind anyway. "That's weird," she laughed nervously. "Wonder who would steal vegetables."

"Yea, I wonder," Streak smirked, taking the list back. "And after that, Hayate needs more medical supplies and then we go to Baba."

"Baba?" Rei blinked, wondering if this was a place, or a name. She had never heard of either, so she was unsure if this was good or bad. "What's that?"

"She's a well-known psychic in the slums of Benith," Streak explained, turning a corner. Rei followed, curious of this 'psychic'. What was a psychic anyway? Streak must've seen Rei's confused expression, because she continued to explain. "A psychic is someone who can control things with their minds. They can also sometimes see things in the future, or past, and are excellent mental guides. We're going to get help for your dreams, okay?"

"I guess…so…" Rei nodded, skeptical about this whole 'psychic' business. A person would could control things with their mind? It just seemed…weird.

"But first things first; veggies and medicine." Placing a hand on Rei's head, Streak ruffled her hair and continued down an alleyway.

Rei looked at the shop before her with a skeptical stare. Looking up at Streak for a few seconds, she turned and looked back at the shop yet again. And repeated that a few more times. Finally, after about five minutes of merely standing there, Rei snorted and folded her arms. "Are you _sure_ you didn't screw up on the directions, Streak-sama?"

"Yes, I'm sure you smart aleck," Streak retorted, giving Rei a small push towards the store and walking to the door. Rei followed hesitantly behind, sulking slightly. She didn't want some weird person reading her mind or anything. Streak slowly opened the creaky door and stepped in, practically dragging Rei behind her.

"Can we please just go home?" Rei muttered, looking around the shop. It was full of plants, weird talismans, and odd trinkets. Everything in the shop gave off a magical aura and it made her nervous.

"Well…what do we have here?" a raspy voice asked, sending shivers up Rei's spine. In the shadows, Rei could see an old woman standing there, twisted and…well…ugly in her opinion. "So, you think I'm ugly, young one?"

"What?!" Rei blinked, stiffening. How did that old lady know what she was thinking?! "I…uh…"

"Oh, I get that all the time," the lady cackled, stepping out of the shadows and walking up to Streak and Rei. She pointed to a table in the middle of the room, set with three chairs, almost like she had known they were coming. "Sit, please. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I came on a rumor that you would seer dreams," Streak replied, sitting at a chair around the table. Rei, still unnerved that the lady was in her mind, climbed up on her chair and sat as quiet and motionless as possible. "This child has been having nightmares for many nights now, and they are steadily becoming worse. I come to ask if there is some way we can get rid of, or prevent them."

"I will do my best to help her," the old woman nodded and looked over at Rei. Almost immediately, Rei created a mental block around her mind instinctively, her face looking as it was set in stone. "Come here, my child. I will not poke and prod where you do not want me to."

"Rei…it's for the best," Streak reasoned, giving Rei a look that clearly stated 'do it, or else'. Rei sent a nasty glare back at Streak before getting down from her chair and making her way around the table to the old woman.

"Now…this may hurt a bit, but you can be a strong girl and endure, right?" the old lady asked, receiving a curt nod from Rei. "Now, don't move." The old lady laid her hand on Rei's head and both closed their eyes. They became so silent, Streak had thought they had fallen asleep when Rei winched and then yelped in pain.

Suddenly, without warning, a crimson energy crackled between the old lady and Rei and they both cried out before being thrown apart from each other. Rei landed on the ground not too far, while the old lady had merely tipped over in her chair. "Rei?!" Streak gasped, rushing over to the small girl and making sure she was alright.

"I'm…fine…" Rei gasped, sitting up weakly and looking over at the old lady, who had scrambled up also.

"You…you're…" the old woman wheezed, pointing at Rei in shock. "Get out of here, Cursed! Get out!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you old hag?!" Streak growled, clenching a fist. Rei trembled, her eyes wide.

Cursed…am I cursed? Is that what's wrong with me?

"Get rid of that child if you wish to live!" the psychic screeched in a high pitch voice, grabbing a nearby staff and waving it around.

"I don't believe in something as foolish as curses," Streak spat, picking up Rei and walking over to the door. "You were right, Rei. This was just a joke and waste of time."

"She's cursed, I say. Cursed!!" the old woman shrieked right before Streak slammed the door shut and continued out onto the streets of Benith, heading towards the Crimson Bandit's base.

Name: Rei Tamashii  
Alias: Zero Soul

Age: 8  
Height: 3' 5"  
Weight: 54 lbs

Rank: Elite  
Class: Special Unit: Z  
Specializes: Stealth  
Recommendation: Highest

A bandit officer glanced over a sheet of paper the young girl handed him, slightly dubious. "Well…everything looks like it checks out…but you're so young."

"And yet I'm a rank higher than you?" Rei asked with a mocking tone. She hated it when people looked at her, and then thought of her as incapable of doing her job. Some even went as far to pick fights with her so that one day, she might slip up and they could tell the whole world.

"Watch your tongue, brat," the officer growled, unsheathing his blade and holding it right in front of Rei's face. "You may be Streak's favorite little helper, but I will cut off that sassy little tongue of yours if you don't watch it."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Both the officer and Rei turned their heads to see Streak standing a few feet away. "Put that blade away and return to work, officer! You're lucky I don't throw you in a cell right now! Rei, get inside and stop taunting people!"

"But…I didn--" Rei silenced herself when she saw Streak's critical glare. "Okay…" she stated and walked into the building, sulking in an almost cat-like manner. Inside, many bandits milled around, looking at various stuff, chatting amongst themselves, or bragging about their latest spoils.

_I hate gatherings…_ Rei muttered mentally, sticking her hands in the pockets of her outfit and finding a shaded corner to stand in. She was never very good with large groups…it just meant more people to keep an eye on. With bandits for allies, you could never be too careful.

"Welcome everyone!" Streak smiled, stepping up to the podium. Everyone quieted and looked at the head of the Crimson Bandits, currently thought to be one of the best bandits in all of the worlds. "I'm glad all of you could come here on such short notice. If you are here, that means you know the present mission, and you are one of the best."

Rei thought back to what Streak had told her about the mission that they were going to go on that night. Baron Kashid, a powerful capitalist and very rich man, had recently started hiring mercenaries to capture or kill any bandit within Benith. While bandits were already outlawed outside of the Thieves Capita, bandits weren't always captured or killed in such quantities.

Most bandits have been outraged, especially when some of the mercenaries even went as far to come into the Thieves Capita for 'game', as the mercenaries called it. In the last couple of months, more than 200 bandits had been captured or killed. Streak saw it as her duty to get rid of this baron by humiliating him, and looting his residence near the outskirts of Benith.

"I would like all of you to meet at the designated place by nightfall tonight, understand?" A few murmurs ran through the crowd, mostly of excitement. Not only would they put a stop to the nonsense, but they could plunder one of the richest men in all of Benith. "Good. I will see all of you tonight. Until then, enjoy yourselves here if you like, or return home and prepare."

With that, Streak left the stage and started talking to a group of bandits that still had questions. Rei glanced around, looking for something to do, when she caught sight of a person heading towards the doorway. _What is he doing here? I know for a fact that Streak didn't invite Ghen. I am the person that delivered all of her invitations. That sneaky bastard._

Ghen had a well-know reputation for foiling people's plans, spying, and squealing on bandits. Of course, he was a bandit himself, but he lacked the honor of most.

Rushing for the door, Rei kept to the shadows so that Ghen wouldn't see what she was doing. The other bandit was just about to reach the door when Rei leapt at him, her foot catching his jaw and sending him into a decorative statue. Ghen wasn't a very brawny man…he was very lanky and slim. _This should be as easy as pie._ Rei landed on the ground near the fallen man.

A few people screamed while more gathered around. "What the hell?!" he shouted, standing up and facing his attacker. Rei spit to the side and then glared at him.

"Trying to rat us out to the highest bidder?" Rei muttered, loud enough for the crowd to hear. A couple of people growled, making Ghen shrink in on himself and glance around with a worried expression. "It's been a while since I've had a workout…" Rei smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Instead of turning you in, I think I'll just teach you a couple lessons right here."

"Yea right," Ghen smirked, taking a fighting stance. "Your kick was just a lucky shot. I'm going to beat you into the ground, girly."

Rei's crystalline eyes narrowed and she leapt forward, kicking at the man. Ghen blocked it and then punched out at her, but she dodged it and flipped over him using his outstretched hand as leverage. "Lesson one. Don't underestimate you're opponent!" Rei shouted as she kicked him in the back and made him sprawl onto the floor.

Ghen quickly got back to his feet, only to see that Rei had disappeared. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to see where she had gone. _What is that girl made of?! She can't be human!_

"Lesson two. Don't be seen." Ghen barely had time to react before something kicked his legs from underneath him and he once again found himself on the floor. Growling in fury, the spy stood up and faced Rei, pulling out a knife.

"You're going to pay!" Ghen yelled, running forward with the blade glinting from the light in the room. Rei ducked as he slashed and then leapt to the side as he stabbed down at her. "Not so great now, are we?"

Rei glared at him and evaded his knife a few more times. "I don't need a weapon to beat scum like you…" Flipping backwards to avoid another attack, Rei's foot caught Ghen under his chin and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Lesson three," Rei muttered, walking forward. Ghen stabbed at her with his blade, but Rei caught his arm and held it there. "Never pick a fight with someone stronger, smarter, and better looking than you." Rei struck him in the face with her fist and he tumbled backwards and hit his head on the statue, knocking him unconscious.

"Good work, Rei!" Streak smiled, pushing her way into the clearing. With a wave of her hand, two officials took Ghen by the arms and drug him out of the building. "I didn't even notice him. I wonder how he got in here. I'll have to talk to the officer."

"Do you think he was really going to tip off Kashid?" Rei asked, turning to face Streak. She didn't know if she should feel guilty or not. True, he had been in here without permission, but he was also known for being snoopy. The possibility of him not here to tip off anyone was also acceptable.

"Well, we won't know until we question him," Streak replied as the crowd began to thin. "Don't worry about it. He had it coming to him anyway." Streak ruffled Rei's silvery-white hair fondly and smiled. "I see you forgot your knife back at the base…again."

"Yea…but I didn't really need it," Rei replied, smiling sheepishly. "I'll go get it before the mission, though, okay?"

"Well, you better leave pretty soon then. It's getting pretty late." Rei nodded and Streak was about to say something else when a couple of bandits interrupted her with more questions. Not feeling like bothering her, Rei headed for the door and left the building, stepping onto the streets of the Thieves Capita.

Benith was known for being a city that never slept. Lights were on in almost every doorway and the bars stayed open almost twenty-four seven. The Thieves Capita was a small section inside of Benith that was made solely of bandits and was famous for its black market. Pirates, bandits, and thugs from all kinds of worlds came there to trade and bargain for all sorts of goods.

While the main part of Benith was sorta of gray and dull, the Thieves Capita was very colorful and active. Despite this, Benith was more or less industrialized and had many high buildings and high tech equipment. The Thieves Capita was a bit more like a small town, though it had its share of high tech equipment.

Putting her fingers up to her mouth, Rei blew out a high-pitched whistle and held it for about five seconds before stopping and waiting. Within a few seconds, a loud chirp responded to her whistle and Kage ran into view. Rei laughed as the big chocobo nearly stumbled on a food cart, but barely managed to keep itself and the cart upright.

"You should be more careful, you silly bird," Rei smiled, rubbing the side of her partner's head. "Streak doesn't know you're here and if she caught us, we'd be in big trouble and she'd cancel my first big mission!" Kage let out an apologizing chirp and Rei pet him again. "It's okay. Now let's get going! I need to go and get my knife."

Kage lowered himself to the ground and Rei pulled herself onto his back and clicked her tongue. Almost immediately, Kage set off, heading for the Crimson Bandits home base.


	4. Forsaken Winds

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' by Good Charlotte._

_**Chapter Three: Forsaken**_

_Always see it on t.v. __  
__Or read it in the magazines __  
__Celebrities who want sympathy __  
__All they do is piss and moan __  
__Inside the rolling stone __  
__Talkin' about how hard life can be_

"Position A, secured."

"Position B, secured."

"Roger that. C secured."

"Then let's head'im on in," Streak stated through her intercom and then turned to her squad. "Kyo and Hayate, you guys go and get rid of the security systems. Make sure that you don't trip any sensors or this will be a _lot_ harder. Jerok, you keep an eye out for Kashid. If he comes back earlier than expected, tell me _immediately_. Rei, you stick right by me and don't even _think_ about wandering off."

_I'd like to see them spend a week __  
__Livin' life out on the street __  
__I don't think they would survive __  
__If they could spend a day or two __  
__Walkin' in someone else's shoes __  
__I think they'd stumble and they'd fall __  
__They would fall... (fall)_

The squad nodded their understanding and Streak flicked her wrist sharply, sending everyone but Rei to their appointed destinations. "What are we going to do?" Rei asked curiously, peering from their spot in some nearby trees.

"We're going to wait until Kyo and Hayate disable the security systems and then head in to the main room while the other three squads loot the three treasure vaults," Streak explained, crouching in her spot and carefully watching the huge building that was Kashid's home. Guards littered the area, but they were all oblivious to the experiences bandits running around the area.

Rei remained well hidden in the leaves of the tree they were in, watching Streak. The younger girl loved how the shinobi female handled everything with a quick, cool head, executing things with precision and accuracy. Rei really looked up to her, and this being her first big mission, she was sure to learn a lot.

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous __  
__They're always complainin' __  
__Always complainin'... __  
__If money is such a problem __  
__Well they've got mansions __  
__Think we should rob them_

"Security systems off," Kyo's voice informed over the intercom in Streak's hand.

"Good, now head to squad A to help with the first vault," Streak commanded and shut off the link. "Now, we go in." Rei nodded and both of the females leapt out of the tree and made their way towards the entrance. Two guards stood positioned at it, unmoving but watchful.

"Why don't you take care of the first two?" Streak asked, turning to Rei. Rei practically choked and looked at Streak like she had lost her mind. "There's only two of them and I'm sure you're capable enough to handle them. Now, decide the best option."

Rei's mind raced as she weighed possibilities. These guards weren't their enemy yet, and they were very vulnerable. It would be cowardly to attack them, but if she didn't throw them out right away, they could scream. Grabbing something from her pouch, Rei pulled out a vile of purplish liquid and threw it right in front of the guards. There was a small 'clink' sound before a gas erupted from the vile and clouded the guards' area. Within seconds, the gas cleared to reveal that the guards had passed out.

"Nice choice," Streak smiled, ruffling Rei's hair. "You just need to make it a bit faster next time and you'll be a real elite-rank bandit." Rei returned the smile and the two bandits headed into the building.

_Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife __  
__And there's no such thing as 25 to life __  
__As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran __  
__And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack __  
__McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back __  
__You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

They raced through the hallway, turning corners with agility but caution. Most of the guards would be gone, but there was no such thing as being too careful when you were looting a man like this. Everything was covered in shadows, as the building had next to no windows. From the outside, it was actually pretty shapeless and plain looking; a giant steel fortress that was square and rather boring to look at. But the inside was a whole different story.

It was like a maze in the massive building. If Rei hadn't studied the map for almost two hours, she would in no doubt be lost. Luckily, she had taken extra time the night before to prepare by studying a stolen map of the building and sharpening her blade. They only had a little farther to go, and it looked like she wouldn't need her knife after all.

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous __  
__We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complainin'_

"Here," Streak whispered, her statement short and quiet. Both of the thieves slid to a stop before an elaborate door, decorated with crystals, precious metals, and intricate designs inlaid with flowing light energy.

"The work of the Khiianshaea…" Rei breathed quietly, almost silently. "The energy is their magic they use to ward off magic spells. It would be nearly impossible to break through this door using magic."

"I'm proud that you've been studying up on your homework finally," Streak smirked, causing Rei to blush somewhat sheepishly. It had taken Streak months to finally get Rei to actually study and do her written homework. "We don't need magic to get inside. We have this."

Streak held up a card that was inscripted with an odd text. "We hacked the code from Kashid's database and put it one this card. We should be able to get inside without much of a problem." Rei nodded in awe, watching as Streak placed the card inside the door and it beeped.

The big doors slowly slid open, revealing a large and lushly decorated room. The room was almost ten times more extravagant than the doors, and it was the only place in the whole building that seemed to have windows. Rei hadn't know she was holding her breath until she exhaled quite loudly. "Whoa…" was all she could say.

"Let's hurry and find the Crescent quickly, okay?" Streak ordered before moving towards a large desk over to the right. Rei nodded and quickly started searching for the reason they had come here.

The Crescent was a ruby-colored crystal necklace in the shape of a moon. It was rumored to have the power to grant its user access to some of the greatest treasures on Benith. The most prominently sought for treasure was the Oracle, supposed a treasure that could tell anyone anything. Anything about the past, present, or future.

After ten minutes, Rei was starting to become exasperated. They had searched high and low and it wasn't anywhere in sight. Suddenly, a crimson glint caught Rei's keen eyes and she went over to the wall. The wall had been decorated lavishly with rubies and gemstones of all kinds, shapes, and sizes, but one stone was out of place in the pattern. While most of the pattern was made of stars, diamonds, and sun shapes, this one was a moon shape.

"Streak! I think I found it!" Rei announced excitedly, walking over to the crescent shaped ruby and looking at it. It sure looked like what they were searching for. "Is this it?"

Streak reached her and peered over Rei's shoulder. "I believe so…for such a high-priced item…this sure isn't guarded very well…"

"Then let's get it and go," Rei replied, pulling the Crescent out.

"Rei! Wait!" Streak shouted, trying to stop Rei but it was already too late. Rei stood before Streak with the crystal necklace in her hand, blinking in confusion. Without warning, a beam of energy struck Streak in the back. It ran through her stomach and towards Rei, who tried to dodge, but took it in the arm.

"Streak!!" Rei shouted, watching as her master winced in pain and clutched her stomach. "Streak! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Rei heard a click and she looked behind Streak to see a rather fat man holding a gun. "What the hell?!" Rei snarled, jumping in front of Streak with her eyes gleaming.

"What a coincidence…" the man practically purred. "The leader of the Crimson Bandits in my own household. What an honor."

"Rashid…" Streak growled, cringing. She was loosing blood and fast. Both of them needed to get out of here quickly. "Rei…let's--" Streak stopped short as she saw the young girl before her shimmering with a crimson aura, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What have you done, the lowest of the low?! You sunk beneath my contempt, you have not even a name! You dare hurt my master?!" The burning aura suddenly erupted into a roaring flame of crimson. Rei's eyes glowed with a crimson that shined as brightly as the bloody red Crescent.

Behind Kashid, the other bandits suddenly rushed up in an attempt to help, only to be blown back suddenly by a strong wind that rushed from inside the room. Everyone present watched as something tore itself from Rei's back, spraying blood across the room. Almost as soon as it had begun, the wind died down to reveal Rei with a single wing, dripping with blood. Her fingernails, more like claws, were longer, and when she bared her teeth, her canines had grown longer in a fang-like fashion.

"Die, BASTARD!!" Almost in a blur, Rei was on Kashid and tearing him apart. There wasn't anyone for him to even relatively fight back as he was torn apart piece by piece. All he could do was scream in agony and helplessness.

"Mercy! Please have mercy on this soul!!" Kashid screamed, causing Rei to stop and stand silently in front of him. Her claws were covered in his blood, as were her clothing, and face.

"Why should I have mercy on the soul of a man who has killed so many?" Rei seethed, her fangs bared viciously. It was like Streak and the other bandits weren't even there.

"I will repent! I will stop!!" the man cried back, struggling to move back from the one-winged creature before him. Rei advanced, her crimson eyes glinting before she disappeared. The man felt something shove itself forcibly through his stomach, coming out the back and breaking through his spine. Blood started to gurgle up his throat, threatening to choke him before he died of bloodloss. "What…are…you…"

"I'm an angel from hell…" Rei whispered so that only the man could hear before he slumped to the floor, dead. Rei pulled her hand out and examined the blood before it dawned her. She had just killed someone. A person begging for her forgiveness.

"I…" Rei turned to Streak, her eyes wide with fear and realization. Her master only stared back, surprise in her dark brown eyes. "I…didn't mean to kill him! I swear!" Rei started to walk back towards Streak when she heard the sounds of swords come unsheathed. She bared her fangs and looked back to see who it was only to see her fellow bandits and to realize what she was doing.

"Stay away from Streak you beast!!" one of the bandits shouted, shoving his blade forward at her. Rei leapt back and landed gracefully and lightly on the head of a dragon statue near the wall of the room. Her upper body was covered in shadows, but her cat-like crimson eyes gleamed like they were rubies reflecting the light. Her wing unfurled and she hissed, scaring some of the bandits back.

Two of the thieves rushed forward to help Streak, who struggled weakly. "We can't leave her here…she saved me…" Streak responded, but her attempts were ignored as she was drug out. Rei growled in a low tone, trying to follow, but a few bandits rose their swords and kept her back.

"We will spare you…but never come back monster." With that, the last of the bandits rushed out and left Rei in the cold and dark room. Lightning flashed outside through the windows, lighting up Rei's downcast expression and her cold eyes looking down at the dead body of the man lying on the floor.

_Never come back, monster._

By the time Rei had gotten out of the building, it was already pouring. At least it would wash away the blood covering her body. But it would never wash away her sins…She had killed man that night. With her own two hands.

_Monster…_

What was she? What were these damned appendages doing here? Was she really a monster? Was she too dangerous? What the hell was going on!?

Rei's wing unfurled in her sudden burst and she drove her fist into the ground, cracking the cement on the streets and putting a depression into the ground. Rain and her own tears soon filled up the hole. She was dangerous. Withdrawing her hand, Rei shook with anger, sadness, and frustration.

To her left, she could see the entrance to the ground leading to the Crimson Bandit's base. It was a japanese-styled place, so the gate looked slightly old-fashioned and foreboding, but it was so familiar, that Rei just yearned to go through the doors and hope that the whole thing was just a dream. A horrible nightmare that would go away when the fingers of dawn spread across the sky.

But the thing attached to her back was a horrible admonishment to what had happened that night. It was a dream, and she couldn't even deny what she had done. Making her feet move, Rei walked away from the place that had been her home since Streak had found her in the Myst forest. The small girl looked strangely dejected walking alone in the rain, her wing almost dragging behind her.

_I don't need them…_ Rei told herself with all the calm she could muster. _I am going to become the best bandit on this world. On all the worlds._


	5. Remember the Children

**Chapter Four: Remember**

"See? I told you that we could do this without much of a problem!" a young boy, about the age of nine, cheered, his arms carrying a big bag of food. He was grinning at a girl besides him, about the same age, only a bit younger, and a taller boy who was walking behind the smaller two, probably about fourteen.

"It was easy when Kei and I distracted her, Recca!" the girl retorted, folding her arms as the smaller boy sweatdropped.

"All you did was bat your eyes at the store clerk, Aoi!" Recca scoffed, looking away from Kei and Aoi. Recca had dark black hair, a scar along his left cheek, and bright brown eyes. Nothing about him seemed extraordinary, but on his right arm was a white cuff that was decorated with various black symbols.

Aoi, the female, had short brown hair and soft violet eyes. She was very lean and radiated a never-ending supply of energy. Kei, behind the two and obviously the babysitter, was also lean, but tall. He had long grayish hair that was held back in a ponytail and extended to his lower back. His eyes, like his hair, were a light icy gray that resembled a sheet of ice.

"I did not!" Aoi growled, looking ready to pounce on her male companion. "Without us, you would've never been able to steal that food and you know it!" Both kids stuck their tongues out at each other as the three continued to walk towards the Thieves' Capita on the eastern side of Benith City.

"I could of done it just fine on my o--" Recca was cut short as his feet caught on something and he was sent tumbling forward. The other two watched as a blur dashed directly in front of Recca and grabbed his bag, dashing away.

"Ah! It's got our food!" Aoi screamed, running after the blur with Kei, right over Recca.

"Ow…" Recca muttered, his face firmly planted in the sidewalk. Groaning, the boy got up and chased after his other two partners. The blur turned sharply, Aoi and Kei hot on its trail as the small figure led them through town at a fast pace.

"We're never going to catch it at this rate…" Aoi whined, starting to get winded from the intense speed. Whenever they started getting close, the thing took another sharp corner and gained more ground. It was an inexhaustible cycle!

Kei reached back and unsheathed his sword, planting it in the ground in front of him. The earth rumbled for a few moments before ice tore itself from the earth and buildings, directly in front of the path of the blurred figure. It tried to jump up onto the building, but three more shards erupted from the building and caught it in mid-jump, pinning it to the building.

"Yay!" Aoi cheered as Kei sheathed his sword and they walked forward. "There's no running from us!" The dust cleared and the figure could be seen, tightly clutching the bag of food. It was a small female with white hair and bright amethyst eyes. iShe looks so frail…/i Aoi thought to herself as they approached her from the side. Seeing them, the girl twisted her head around and hissed at them, sharp fangs bared.

"Whoa…what is it?" Recca asked, popping up behind Aoi and Kei. "An alien?"

"You should know…it would be part of your family," Aoi muttered, gaining a sharp glare from Recca. Ignoring him, Aoi turned to face the small girl. "Can you please give us our food back? We kind of need it."

The female's cat-like eyes narrowed and she thrashed, trying to escape from her bonds. Blood stained the ice from where one of the shards had caught the small girl in the shoulder and it dripped down to the ground into a growing puddle.

"Look…you're hurt and we need our food," Aoi tried to reason, reaching out her hand. "So, can't we just try to get along and find a compromise?" The other girl snarled and slashed at her, forcing Aoi to pull her hand out of reach rather quickly.

"She's insane!" Recca growled, pulling Aoi back as he glared at the thrashing girl. "There's no reasoning with animals." This caught the girl's attention, her glare getting even deadlier if possible. Reaching up with one of her hands, the trapped girl grabbed one of the icicles in her hand and ripped it to the side. The shard shattered into thousands of pieces under the pressure, cutting into her pale skin.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Aoi shouted, trying to run up to the girl but being held back by Kei. Recca was about to attack the furious girl with his fire when a single wing, black and lined with sharp-looking feathers, swung into view due to the girl's new mobility. It violently slashed through the remaining shards, shattering them also.

"She's a Cursed!" Recca gasped, backing up and shielding his face from the onslaught of wind and shards from the wing. At his words, the female stopped thrashing now that he was free and glared silently at the other three for a few moments, her eyes searching for something. However, before they could move, the girl leapt up and onto the roof of the building above them and disappeared in a blur.

"…wow…" Aoi murmured, looking up after her. She had heard stories of one-winged angels, being she was a Cursed herself, but she had never actually iseen/i one. It was almost an honor to see something so rare and so powerful.

"Well…anyone for take out?" Recca asked as he turned to face the other two, shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish grin.

"Maybe if we're ireally/i quiet, Suiko won't notice us coming in," Recca reasoned, walking with the others into the Curseds' hideout. It seemed like a beaten up old Japanese-styled home, abandoned and uninhabited, but on the inside, it was fixed up into a rather cozy setting.

"And maybe chocobos fly," Aoi muttered, still angry about the girl escaping with their food. They were able to get some more, but it was much harder than the first time and they weren't able to get all the food they had been instructed to. "That's near to impossible."

"What's near to impossible?" a cold feminine voice asked from behind the three. Recca, Aoi, and Kei turned around come face to face with a blue-haired girl with striking steel gray eyes. She had the air of authority and was definitely the boss of the Curseds by the way she carried herself. Behind her stood a brown-haired girl with amber-colored eyes and a bright smile.

"Ummm…well…uhh…" Recca stammered, looking up at the leader of the Curseds. "We…uhh…you see Suiko…" Rolling her eyes, the blue-haired girl grabbed the bag from Recca and sighed, seeing that not all of their supplies were there.

"What went wrong?" the brown-haired girl asked, frowning slightly, though not in anger but more concern.

"This girl stole it from us, Rika," Aoi explained, trying to think of the best words to use in from of Suiko. Obviously, they weren't the right ones.

"A thief stealing from thieves? Isn't that ironic?" Suiko scoffed holding up a hand as she showed her disgust. "Weren't you guys saying that you were some of the best thieves in the group? Do I have to do everything?"

"But she was different from everyone else!" Recca argued, gaining a critical stare from Suiko. "This girl was very fast and had only one wing! She had to be a one-winged angel!"

"Is this true, Kei?" Suiko asked, looking at the gray-haired boy that had been standing at the back of the group silently. He nodded and Suiko placed a hand up to her chin, contemplating about something. "A one-winged angel roaming these parts…she's definitely not from this world. The last one-winged angel to visit this world was the conqueror, Reign."

Suiko handed the bag of food to Rika and then looked at the other three. "Okay then. We're just going to have to recruit her before the hunters find her." Suiko smirked, a slightly sadistic grin crossing her face. "It's time to go hunting, guys."

Rei sighed as she walked along the street of Benith, the darkness veiling her from prying eyes. After the squabble with those weird kids earlier that morning, she had practiced stealing from a few merchants in the main part of the city for most of the day. Now it was time to head back to find a place to stay in the Thieves Capita, where she was sure that she would be remotely safe from bounty hunters.

iThey called me cursed too…maybe I really am cursed. Cursed with this damn wing that won't go away…cursed with no allies and no family. Maybe it's better that way. The most dangerous enemy is one who has nothing to loose and everything to gain. I have nothing to hold me back right now./i

"Shanna! Lyrie! Time to come in!" a man shouted, jerking Rei out of her thoughts and into reality. Stopping in the shadows, she watched as a man standing in his doorway greeted his two daughters, who happily bounded up to the door with stories to tell their prideful father. The inside of the home seemed warm and inviting, but Rei held herself back in the shadows, hidden from all view.

iFlashback

"Rei! Heaven! Come on, it's time to eat!"

"'K, daddy!" a small blond-haired girl shouted back, standing up from her spot next to another small girl. "Time to go and eat, Lani!" The other girl stood up, her amethyst eyes shinning brightly although her face was smudged with dirt. "Though…mom might not be too happy."

The smaller girl smiled brightly, not saying anything, though you could see the cheerfulness shining in her eyes. She laughed and ran ahead of Heaven, who yelped and ran after her as they rushed towards their smiling father standing in the doorway.

end of flashback/i

Rei shook her head as odd pictures of someone else invaded her mind, trying to push them away before continuing on. iI don't need anyone. I'm on my own./i Her wing twitched slightly as the wind became more chilly and Rei shivered, but kept walking on. Since winter was coming in Benith, the days had grown colder and shorter, making it harder for Rei to maintain a healthy state with her meager supplies and clothing. All she had on was a ragged shirt which hung around her shoulders, patched shorts, and sandals. At this rate, she was going to get sick.

"Damned cold…" Rei muttered, drawing her arms close to her. She wasn't far from the Thieves Capita now. Only a couple more blocks…

"Want me to put you out of your misery, child?" a voice asked from the shadows, causing Rei to tense from surprise. She barely had time to react before something wrapped itself around her neck and tightened, blocking off her air supply. The small child choked slightly and tried to pry whatever it was from her neck so that she could breath, but she was slowly beginning to loose air. "Now now…make it easy on both of us and just…die…quietly."

Rei hissed in pain as the material around her throat started cutting into her skin and her vision began to dance. Darkness was slowly creeping into the edges of her consciousness and spots swam before her eyes. "Let…go…" she managed to choke out, but her limbs were slowly growing numb and limp. iIs this how I'm going to die? At the trickery of some…stranger?/i

"LET HER GO!" a voice suddenly shouted, though it barely registered in Rei's thoughts. She felt the material around her neck slacken, slightly slimy with her own blood, and then give way. Not able to hold up her own weight, Rei collapsed to the cold, hard ground and laid still, her breaths coming in pain gasps.

Recca, Aoi, and Rika ran up, all facing the dark figure that stood smirking over Rei's limb body. "Well well…more little rats for me to play with," the figure chuckled, his voice obvious masculine and quite raspy.

"A Hunter…" Aoi murmured in a cautious tone, turning slightly to look at Rika and Recca. It wasn't wise for them to get mixed up with a Hunter, especially since they didn't have Suiko or Kei with them, the best fighters of the group. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave her…"

"We can take him," Recca smirked, holding up his fist. His wristband started glowing brightly right before it caught on fire, lighting up the area around him. The faint light from the fire cast an eerie glow on the figure, exposing the attacker. He was about regular height and build and looked nothing more than an average man…his stance was even as sloppy as a normal human's.

"Here children children…" the man smirked, as if laughing at his own wit, or lack thereof. "I won't hurt you too much. It'll be quick and painless, I promise."

"Over our dead bodies!" Recca growled, pulling his arm back and then throwing a flame ball at the Hunter. The man dodged to the right, evading the flames just barely, as his shirt was scorched from the closeness that the attack had been at.

"That can be arranged!" the Hunter shouted with a sadistic grin, presenting a large knife. Recca's dark brown eyes widened and he parried with his wristband, just barely saving himself from being sliced open. Countering, the young boy thrust his hand forward and caught the Hunter on the stomach, burning him considerably.

The man screamed outloud and staggered backwards, eyes gleaming with fury and hatred. Again, he rushed forward and started slicing at Recca with his dagger. The young Cursed did his best to dodge or parry each attack while keeping his ground so that the Hunter couldn't attack Aoi or Rika, but he was quickly loosing ground. Without warning, the Hunter faked to the left but then slashed to the right, catching Recca completely off guard. The short blade dug deep into the small boy's shoulder, causing him to cry out and fall on his back from the explosion of pain in his head. Blood fell profusely from the wound, staining the ground beneath Recca.

Aoi screamed and covered her head, crouching into the fetal position. All of a sudden, stalagmites of earth shot up from the ground, taking the Hunter by surprise. There was another scream of pain as three earth-made icicles caught the man's two arms and leg, running them through. Blood covered the ground underneath him and the top of the stalagmites that had pieced through him.

Recca stood up and winced at the gory sight before him as Rika bent down by Aoi, hugging the smaller girl tightly. Aoi's power was that of earth and the sudden terror of the situation had scared her into doing that. The scent of blood hung strongly in the air, coming off the mangled body of the still living man. It took every ounce of will power Recca had to not puke as he looked away from the man.

"You…bastards!!" the Hunter screamed, his eyes wild as they swung around like a frantic animal's. He was sure to be dead in less than a few minutes, his wounds were too great and bleeding exceedingly. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! HAHAHAA—" The Hunter's words were suddenly choked off as if something had grabbed had grabbed him by the neck. Recca, Rika, and Aoi all looked up and watched as the one-winged angel brutally clasped her clawed hand around the Hunter's neck.

"Shut up," the young girl snarled before tightening her grasp. The Hunter tried to thrash out of her grasp, only contorting his body even further and causing more blood to splash to the crimson ground. Slowly, painfully slow, the girl's grip tightened around his neck until the man's neck burst between her fingers, spraying blood everywhere. Aoi gasped, her eyes wide in terror and fear.

"Wh-why…?" Aoi asked, her breath coming in short pants. Rika and Recca both kept eyes trained on the one-winged angel, unsure if she would attack them next. "How could you be that cruel to someone who was about die?"

The young girl turned around, her eyes dull and dead to the world around her. Blood dripped off of her fingers and splatters covered her pale skin. "If I had let him be, you are the one who would've killed him. You seemed too innocent for that, so I killed him for you. It doesn't matter much to me…I never had innocence to begin with."

Rika blinked, listening to the girl's odd sense of logic. iThat girl is barely eight or nine years of age…and yet she kills to save those with innocence? Normally, one would kill simply out of vengeance…but I don't see any hatred in her eyes. Only pain. Who is she?/i

Rei looked at the blood on her hands, her eyes dully studying the crimson liquid dripping off the ends of her fingertips. This wasn't her first kill…why should she be worried? Why did she still feel sad? People would always come. She would always have to kill. Why couldn't her heart just accept that? Rei looked up, her eyes falling onto the stricken children across from her. Why were they so surprised? Isn't it obvious that she was a demon destined to kill?

iWhy…?/i Rei could feel darkness creeping up into her conscious, her vision slowly leaving her. Why wouldn't the earth stop spinning round and round? iTime to sleep…/i Slowly, Rei closed her eyes and fell to the side, her hand grasping the thin air to try and find something to cling onto, but coming across nothing. She never felt her body hit the ground. She never heard the others cry out. All she saw was the blithe and wonderful darkness engulf her aching mind.


End file.
